extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghor
General Information Sunni|tech_group = Muslim|government = Iqta|rank = Kingdom|tag = GHU|capital = Herat (446) (until 1175) Gazni (448) (1175-1215) |culture = Persian (Iranian)|development = Start: 51}} is a Sunni Persian iqta located in the Herat, Sistan, Ghor and Balkh areas, Khorasan region, Persia subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during the 'Stamford Bridge' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Sunni countries: , and in 1152, the iqta borders fellow Sunni countries ( west, south, southeast and northeast) and the Pamir wasteland in the east. , losing its cores, will be annexed by Sunni and Sunni in 1215, never to appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Note: Called "Ghurid" on-file See also: , , Decisions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Ghurid Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Fort Maintenance ** +20.0% Caravan Power * Ambition: ** -15.0% Aggressive Expansion Impact * Ideas: ** Persianization of India: *** -10.0% Culture Conversion Cost ** Caliphal Recognition: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Hindu and Buddhist Enclave: *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heathens ** Jahansuz: *** +10.0% Siege Ability ** Minaret of Jam: *** +2.0% Missionary Strength ** Multiple Ghurid Branches: *** +50.0% Chance of New Heir ** Firozkoh: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Persian countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Iranian countries Category:Stamford Bridge Category:Persia subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Iqtas